sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
For the Triumph of Evil...
For the Triumph of Evil is the third episode of Season One of Sleepy Hollow. Summary thumb|303px|right|1x03 Promo Trailer for the episode. A psychoanalyst who had treated Abbie's sister Jenny throws herself off a building, and her eyes are found to be full of sand. Mr Gillespie, who also saw the demon encountered by the Mills sisters ten years earlier, shoots himself during a police siege, but not before telling Abbie that she will be the next victim if she falls asleep. With the help of a Mohawk shaman/used car salesman, Abbie and Ichabod undergo a ritual to enter the dream world of the Sandman, and Abbie must atone for her past actions. Episode Recap Abbie is brought in to the station, where Ichabod is leading an interrogation as Captain Irving and a psychiatrist observe. Abbie sees who the suspect is -- it's her teen self. Ichabod, sitting where Abbie's teenage self was, -- whose eyes are whited out - yells at her to tell the truth, and adult Abbie busts in, the room swirling. She doesn't understand what's going on. She wakes up and is called to a scene. A doctor named Maura Vega is threatening to jump off a building and will only speak with Abbie. When Abbie gets up there, the doctor says "everything she said" was the truth and she believed her but didn't say anything. The doctor turns to face Abbie, it's the woman from her dream and her eyes are whited out. The doctor is talking about Abbie's sister, Jenny. "I've had this coming a long time, we all have," Dr. Vega says, and jumps. Later, Abbie tells Ichabod and Irving about Vega's glazed over white eyes. They head to check out the corpse. The paramedic shows them the eyes, which she says look like cataracts. Then the eyeball explodes in grains of sand. After the doctor's body is taken away, Irving finds that Dr. Vega did a year of residency at the same hospital where Jenny was locked up for her first year away. Abbie tells Ichabod that Dr. Vega was in her dream, along with a faceless nightmare monster. But she'd never met Vega before. Ichabod calls it a prophetic dream, but Abbie isn't thrilled with the "Witness" label, no matter what he thinks the Book of Revelation says. Later, they watch a recording of Jenny's report of seeing a demon when she was a teenager. Abbie finds in Vega's notes a reference that Jenny showed no other signs of mental illness. Abbie's willing to write off the doctor's suicide as guilt over letting Jenny stay locked up when she knew she wasn't crazy -- but Ichabod reminds her of the sand eyeball and her own dream. He wants to go see Jenny, whom Abbie hasn't spoken to in five years. Jenny is locked up because she broke into a sporting goods store and stole $4,000 worth of survival gear because she was "preparing for the end of days." Abbie hears the nurse call over to room 49 and remembers her vision in which the Sheriff told her not to fear "Number 49." Jenny refuses to see Abbie, so Ichabod goes instead. After some small talk, he tells her he's seen the demon she saw. She sarcastically warns him to follow her sister's lead and not say things like that. "That's why I'm in here and she's out there," Jenny says, telling him to ask Abbie for the whole story. He tells Jenny about Dr. Vega's death and that she said "we've all got it coming." He says they both know there are things "not of this realm" in Sleepy Hollow and the first Horseman has already killed people. He says he doesn't think Jenny is crazy, and neither does Abbie. She tells him it's too late to fight the Horseman's army. "My conscious is clear, ask Abbie if she can say the same," she says. As they leave, Ichabod asks Abbie what happened and she tells him something she's never told anyone. When she saw the thing in the woods she remembered waking up. It felt like she'd been asleep moments, but it had been four days and the whole town was looking for them. A rancher found them and saw the demon, too. When they were taken in, she told Jenny not to say anything about what they saw, but she didn't listen. Jenny told them what she saw, but Abbie said she didn't see anything. Abbie blames Jenny for not listening to her to stay silent. They were in a good foster home and Abbie didn't want them to get in trouble for being out sneaking beers. Ichabod says Abbie needs to admit she turned her back on her sister. He thinks she's still afraid to admit what she saw. He wants to go talk to the rancher, Mr. Gillespie, who also saw it and never said anything. At his place, Gillespie drifts off with a beer in his hand. Suddenly, his eyes fly open at a noise. He goes to investigate and cuts his leg on nail sticking out of a table. The cloth he uses to wipe the blood away takes on an odd symbol. He goes through his garage and takes out a gun. The demon appears behind him, then disappears as he fires. Captain Irving comes out into the squad room with a road sign of a horseback rider -- with the top of the sign broken off. Detective Morales cops to the prank, which Irving commends him on. They get a report of shots fired at the Gillespie ranch and head there. Abbie and Ichabod pull up to Gillespie's house, but it's already surrounded by patrol cars. Gillespie has taken his wife hostage and demands to speak to Abbie. She goes in the house and finds Gillespie on the floor of his kitchen with his wife nearby. His wife warns Abbie to get out and says he's lost his mind. She sees his eyes are glazed over white. Suddenly, Gillespie sees the demon behind Abbie and fires in the air. He warns her "the Sandman" is coming for her next. "Next time you fall asleep, you're dead," Gillespie says. Then he blows his head off. Later at night, outside the Gillespie house, Abbie tells Ichabod what Gillespie said. He suggests the Sandman is the faceless nightmare monster from her dream. Back in the archives, Abbie looks into the sheriff's files on sleep demons and finds one that bears the symbol that was left on Gillespie's bloody rag. Ichabod is familiar with the Mohawk sleep demon. His Mohawk friends told him about the spirit of Ro'kenhronteys, during the Revolutionary War, who would come for you if you didn't do right by your neighbor. Ichabod suggests they visit a Mohawk shaman. She gives him the bad news about the Native Americans. She suggests another kid of shaman and takes him to a used car lot, Geronimotors, which is owned by a Mohawk man. He pretends to act that Ichabod is joking when he mentions Ro'kenhronteys, but eventually Ichabod convinces him that he will be just as guilty as Abbie if he refuses to help her. He takes them to a kind of lodge out away from town. He gives Abbie a herbal tea that will allow her to walk in the dream world and take on the demon, but warns her if she dies there, she really dies. Ichabod chugs the potion to join her. Then the shaman tells them they need scorpion venom to be able to control what they do in the spirit world. He ties them down to tables and puts scorpions in jars on their bare stomachs to let them get stung. They fall asleep and wake up in a foggy forest, looking for each other. The Sandman finds Abbie and flings sand in her eyes. He tells her she has been weighed on the scales of justice and been found wanting. She fires at him but the shots do nothing to it. Ichabod finds a red door in the forest. Abbie next finds herself in the interrogation with her sister from after they saw the demon. Eventually, Ro'kenhronteys turns into the questioner and turns around at Abbie asking her if she saw the demon. Ichabod walks through the door and is in the police station. He sees Dr. Vega and Gillespie hanging from nooses in the hallway, a third empty one swings nearby. The Sandman questions the sisters and both Abbies say they didn't see anything though adult Abbie did it uncontrollably. Adult Abbie is frozen in place as the Sandman sticks a long nail through the glass toward her face. Ichabod comes in and tells the Sandman to stop, but he turns on Ichabod and whacks off his hand, turning it to sand. Abbie stops the attack by confessing what she saw that day and confronting the Sandman. She tells him she's not afraid anymore and won't desert her sister again. Immediately after the Sandman slowly turns to a kind of glass and is frozen in place, Abbie shatters him with a chair. Later, in the archives, Abbie says she has some unfinished business to take care of. She's about to leave when Captain Irving comes in. He doesn't want to know the details of their investigation, just that it's closed. Abbie visits Jenny at the mental hospital. The orderly takes Abbie to Jenny's room, but it's empty. Abbie orders the building locked down. She finds a loose panel in the ceiling. "She's good," Abbie says. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3154436/synopsis?ref_=tt_stry_pl Cast Main Cast *Tom Mison -as- Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie -as- Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones -as- Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter -as- Katrina Crane (credit only) Guest Stars *Lyndie Greenwood -as- Jenny Mills *Nicholas Gonzalez -as- Detective Luke Morales *Marti Matulis -as- Ro'kenhronteys *Matt Medrano -as- Wistaron *Michael Teh -as- Seamus Duncan Co-Starring *Avis-Marie Barnes -as- Night Shift Nurse *Angela Bond -as- Paige Gillespie *Pete Burris -as- Garrett Gillespie *Christy Grantham -as- Front Desk Nurse *Mary Kraft -as- Dr. Maura Vega *David Kronawitter -as- Male Doctor *Alex Livinalli -as- Wiroh *D.J. Mifflin -as- Moloch *Michelle Rivera Huckaby -as- EMT *India Scandrick -as- Teen Jenny *Jahnee Wallace -as- Teen Abbie Trivia *TBA Production Notes *TBA Movie References *TBA Body Count Two deaths: *Maura Vega - suicide caused by Ro'kenhronteys. *Garrett Gillespie - suicide caused by Ro'kenhronteys. Cultural References *TBA Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack *"Mr. Sandman" by The Chordettes Videos Screen Shot 2013-10-01 at 7.03.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-01 at 7.06.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-01 at 7.06.21 PM.png Pictures References }} See also